Open World
Starting Regions Currently you can choose between two starting regions. Maoyang (East) A vast desert encompassed by mountains, it appears barren, but is home to tough and unsentimental people. It is generally arid, save for a single lake which supplies the capital city of Anliang with fresh water. Being located in the middle of several mountain ranges has inspired stories about the desert sands being the remains of a gigantic meteor which crashed here millennia ago. Ostaria (West) A rich, fertile land ringed by mountains and threaded with clear, winding rivers. Ostaria's capital city Augolia lies at the centre of the region between two major lakes and a marshland, acting as a chokepoint between the northwestern plains and the less populous east and southeastern valleys. Fiefs If you're part of a house or an alliance you can try to conquer a fief by besieging it and winning against the defending house. Each fief gives you bonus items as a reward (e.g. Skillbooks, silver, bronze, resources) If you conquered a fief you will also gain control over the resource gathering points in the region. By changing the taxation you can control how much your house/alliance members and how much other players have to pay to gather resources. There are different types of fiefs in the game. Depending on the type and level of the fief there are a limited number of NPC's in the fief. There are the main city, forts, cities, and villages. Anliang.png|Eastern Main City Guamang.png|Eastern City Ashui.png|Eastern Village Fort.png|Eastern Fort 'Gathering Points' In the Open World you can find various gathering points with different rarities, such as mines, lumbercamps, farms, cotton fields, etc... You need extraction tokens and bronze to gather resources there. The higher the rarity of the gathering point is the more extraction token and bronze you'll need. The amount of resources you will gain out of one try is connected to the amount of labor force you have. This is defined by the kind and amount of troops you have in your army. Cotton Field & Farm.png|Cotton Field & Farm Mines.png|Copper & Iron Mine Pasture & Stud Farm.png|Pasture & Stud Farm Quarry & Lumbercamp.png|Quarry & Lumbercamp 'Bandits' If you travel in the open world your speed is determined by the amount and kind of troops you got in your army, the kind of wagon you might have and if you've got siege weapons with you. It might happen that you're to slow and come across some bandits, who want to steal your precious resources and life. You can pay them by offering a certain amount of bronze or try to fight them. Be aware that they can get really strong. So strong that you need a whole team to kill them. Some even have their own enemy NPC general in the bandit army. But by defeating them you will earn rewards such as hero resources and bronze. 'Your Camp ' Every general needs his own base. Therefore you have your own camp. You can get an overview of your camp and the current buildings by talking to the billeting officer or using the shortcut F8. At the moment your camp consists of seven buildings: * Pavilion Lv. 1 (Overview of all your units) * Scholar's Hut Lv. 1 (Research, Upgrading Units / Resources) * Supply Dump Lv. 1 (Contains all your personal resources) * Barracks Lv. 1 (Determines the maximum amount of units you can have) * Training Area Lv. 1 (In process) * Surgeon's Tent Lv. 1 (In process) * Provisioner Lv. 1 (Provides your army with food) At the beginning your camp is at the capital of your starting region. By talking to the billeting officer of another city, which is owned by your house, you can move your camp there. Therefore you need 3 migration token, purchaseable at the apothecary. Be aware that you can only recruit and replenish your units in the city, where you camp is at.